


Spin The Bottle

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Friendship, I don't know if I've published this before but, I'm not sure if I have on here or not, Kisses, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Team Bonding, Teasing, i know I published this on tumblr but, it doesn't show up when I search for it, so I'm assuming I haven't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team decides to play Spin the Bottle. Goofing off and embarrassing stories follow quite swiftly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need your help here slightly: If I HAVE published this on here before (but for some reason it won't show up when I search for it or look through my works file) Then please comment because this confuses me.   
> If not, then please read and enjoy :)

“Hey Cassie.” Kate greeted warmly from her spot on the floor.

“Hey Kate. What are you doing?” Cassie inquired, walking over to the group who were sat cross-legged on the floor in a circle.

“Summoning Satan.” Tommy stated calmly, which earned him a slap across the back of his head by Billy.

“We’re playing spin the bottle.” Teddy corrected, his arm around Billy’s shoulders casually.

“Cool. I’m in.” Cassie declared, joining the circle next to Kate.

“Whose go is it?” Eli asked, leaning back on his hands behind him.

“Billy’s.” Kate chipped in.

“Okay.” Billy leaned forwards and twirled the empty wine bottle expertly. It started to slow down and stopped on Eli. An amused laugh escaped Tommy as he saw Eli’s expression.

“Spin again.” He demanded.

“Come on, you know the rules.” Kate urged, a smirk on her face.

“This is your fault, Kaplan.” Eli accused. Billy shrugged noncommittally and shifted forwards. Eli sighed dramatically and pecked Billy on the lips before either could respond. Tauntingly, Kate and Tommy started applauding, ignoring Eli’s glare.

“Was that so bad?” Teddy asked, slinging his arm back over Billy’s shoulders.

“Shut up.” Eli snapped, a scowl over his face.

“Okay, my turn.” Cassie stated, spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle. It stopped on Tommy and her eyes widened.

“Come here then, Stature.” Tommy teased, moving forwards. A dot of pink rose up on Cassie cheeks but she obeyed the rules and kissed Tommy. He slipped his hand behind her neck for a second but they both broke away quickly.

“Calm down, tiger.” Kate berated teasingly.

“You wish you were on the receiving end of that, don’t cha Katie-Kate.” Tommy said suggestively.

“Reel it in, Tommy.” Billy said instructively.

“You never let me have any fun.” Tommy complained, sticking his bottom lip out.

“After that coffee shop girl, I think I have the right.” Billy stated, leaning into Teddy’s frame absent-mindedly.

“You may have a point there.” Tommy admitted.

“Oh, I want to hear _that_ story.” Kate said, suddenly interested.

“What coffee shop girl?” Cassie chipped in, just as intrigued.

“It’s a long story.” Tommy’s expression became awkward and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“We’ve got time.” Eli stated, a smirk on his face. Payback.

“It’s really not that important.” Tommy admitted.

“Come on Tommy, they should know.” Teddy said, smiling evilly. Billy nudged his boyfriend but he was grinning all the same.

“I will kill you Altman if you say a word.” Tommy threatened, scowling.

“Hey. Tommy, if you don’t tell the story, I will.” Billy bargained, raising an eyebrow.

“God I hate you, Billy.” Tommy declared. “You too, Teddy.” He added, seeing Teddy’s smirk

“We know. Now tell us about Coffee Shop Girl.” Kate demanded lightly, resting her chin on her hands.

“Can I tell the story?” Teddy asked, looking to Billy.

“You tell it best.” Billy agreed.

“Okay, well, it started like this...”


End file.
